


Oh, Positive!

by Dxlilith



Series: Little Sharp Noises [6]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Episode Tag: Village of the Darned, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: "This is a dream isn't it?" Ethan sighs. His dreams have been so strange lately. And he always feels like he's forgetting things. Like there's something there, in the back of his mind, a warning, a threat, something.
Series: Little Sharp Noises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Oh, Positive!

“Erica, are you still hung up about the whole Benny’s blood being delicious?”

Sarah had been going through her history homework when she noticed Erica hadn’t move from her spot at her bedroom window.

“I’m a monster.”

“ _Ericaaa_ ,” Sarah huffs, shutting her book. She stands from her bed and heads over to the taller girl, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and placing her chin onto her shoulder. “ Maybe he’s O+, that’s always been your favorite.”

She feels Erica’s body lean into hers and relishes the synthetically warm feeling. It was like hugging her human friends only both hers and Erica’s bodies were incapable of retaining and radiating heat. The pressure was enough. The scent of Erica’s shampoo helped.

“I can only hope.” Erica mumbles, moving a hand up to place onto Sarah’s arm. 

Neither girl sought to move. They'd been doing this a lot recently. Quietly existing in each other's presence, often pressing their hands against one another or their shoulders or even their backs. Anything that constituted as physical contact. They had always had a tactical relationship so this was nothing new but it felt different, a good different. At least for Sarah who found herself initiating more and more.

“C’mon, let me finish up this assignment and we can go out for a bite. We can even head to the university rec center and maybe you can pick up a nice jock or two?”

Erica laughs, letting her head lean further into Sarah's. "Actually, I was thinking of just ordering in."

"You sure?" Sarah stands up, leaving her hands on Erica's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm too tired to go on the hunt. I just wanna drink my fill and pass out."

"Does that mean you're sleeping over?"

"Is my VS pajama set still here?"

"Freshly laundered by mom yesterday."

* * *

Benny stares at his phone screen, thumb hovering over the call button that would connect him to Ethan. He looks back up to the cemetery gates in front of him. With a nod to himself, he shoves his phone into the bottom of his bag, adjusting the strap across his chest. He creeps through the rusted gate and makes his way quietly through the graveyard. He knew exactly where he could find what he needed. 

The clearing was a small space nearest the old chapel. It was devoid of grave markers, flowers, even grass with a lone stone angel in the center. It was about two and a half feet taller than Benny and it's sculpted arms outstretched for one final embrace. The soft pulse of magic around it was easy to miss but not for Benny, not anymore.

"P _arva amicus, Ego quaerere auxilium._ " He whispers the words with his hands held out, palm side up, on either side of himself. Sparkles of gold and white flutter from his skin towards the statue's head until a trilling noise rings out, like the twinkling of tiny bells. The air shifts and suddenly, several balls of light form into existence. 

"Hey guys!" Benny smiles, his hands still held out as he approaches the statue. "Name's Benny, I'm just your local wizard and I was wondering if you guys could help me?"

The balls of light trill louder, some spinning in place, others zipping back and forth.

"I want to help my friends. They're vampires..." Several of the wisps shriek and disappear as sudden as they appeared. Only four remain. "They're good vampires, I promise. They help me and my buddy Ethan fight off the bad guys in Whitechapel." The wisps seem to calm, reverting to their soft twinkling. "Anyway, I was wondering if one...well _two_ of you would help me give them reflections. They're both babes." He waggles his eyebrows. 

He's now directly in front of the statue, it's crying eyes boring holes into him as the wisps hover around its head like a halo. "The mirrors are in my bag if you want to check." He adds after several moments of nothing happening. He can already feel the drain on his powers. He had made sure to meditate before leaving his house and to eat everything in his fridge so that he'd have the sufficient energy but he already felt himself getting sleepy. It gave him both hope that the enchantment would work and dread that he would run out of mojo before any of the wisps agreed to help. 

He brings his hands down and searches his bag to pull out two small mirrors. He holds them out in the one hand. "So if you wanna help two hot babes put on their makeup or like pop zits, their names are Erica and Sarah." He smiles as brightly as he can. One of the wisps trills before jumping into one of the mirrors. It trembles, the plastic sides clacking until it abruptly stops. "Like capturing pokemon!"

The remaining two wisps begin to shriek, quivering up against one another as if arguing with each other. Benny feels his eyes beginning to droop and vaguely wonders if taking a nap in a graveyard would make him goth. There's another, even louder trill and one of the wisps flies around his head before plunging into the other mirror. Similar to before, it rattles in his hand until it stops. All that was left was to seal the enchantment and while Benny felt incredibly proud he also felt tired. The last wisp floating in front of his vision, trilling happily.

"C'mere." Benny reaches out with the same hand holding the mirrors, dropping them onto the soft earth by his feet in the process. His fingers wrap around the last wisp, a strange sensation of both hot and cold running up through his arm all the way into his chest and he squeezes. "I just need..." but he doesn't finish his sentence before crushing the wisp. There is a snap and hiss and it's essence expands out of Benny's clenched fist, onto the top of his knuckles and seeps into his skin. He lets out a low sigh, his breath cold in the balmy air and suddenly he has all the energy he could ever need.

He picks up the two mirrors off the ground, wipes the dirt from them and holds them in either hand before squeezing them. A white light surrounds either mirror, the black plastic morphing into a dainty, angular gold as the enchantment seals itself onto either one wordlessly. Benny looks down at his handiwork and cannot stop the large grin from forming.

Excitedly he shoves the mirrors into his bag and rushes out the graveyard. He doesn't even notice the creaking door of the mausoleum as he runs pass it.

* * *

Something tells his body to wake up, to get up and be aware of his surroundings. Ethan does just that as the door to his bedroom swings open.

"Benny?" He grumbles. He knows the silhouette too well to mistaken it even in the dark.

"Hey E, just wanted to come by and say hi."

Ethan sits up in bed and looks over at the clock on his nightstand. It reads 2:00am. "Benny, what did you do wrong now?" Ethan almost whines. 

Benny was known to sneak into the Morgan household but only in the summer or when he'd done something spectacularly bad that would invoke the wrath of his grandmother.

"Can't a guy creep into his best friend's bedroom in the middle of the night without being suspicious of....yeah okay." Benny chuckles, crossing the room to lean against Ethan's desk. "Did I interrupt any wet dreams?"

"What? _No_." Ethan scoffs but checks his pajama bottoms for any allusions to nightly emissions. When he finds none, he looks back over at Benny. "Benny, what did you do? The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can help you clean up the mess."

"Well, good thing there isn't a mess for you to clean up." Benny smiles. It's distracting to Ethan, it's so bright and happy that it takes Ethan a moment to realize the buzzing in his skin he's been feeling is actually coming from Benny.

"But you did do something. You _feel_ different."

“Yeah?" Benny stands up and heads over to Ethan, standing directly over him. "What do I _feel_ like Ethan?" A large hand slips into Ethan's hair at the top of his head and runs down until it holds the back of his neck. The gentle squeeze that follows has Ethan looking up and directly into Benny's eyes.

"Benny," Ethan feels the heat from Benny's palm against his skin and is now wide awake. "Your eyes are all..."

"Beautifully breathtaking? I know."

"This is a dream isn't it?" Ethan sighs. His dreams have been so strange lately. And he always feels like he's forgetting things. Like there's something there, in the back of his mind, a warning, a threat, something. He knows it has to do with Benny or he wouldn't keep making appearances. "Why are your eyes so bright?"

"Because I wanted to see you." Benny says simply, pulling his hand away, leaving Ethan to shudder from the sudden absence.

"We see each other everyday Benny, you couldn't wait a couple more hours?” Ethan chuckles nervously.

"Nope." 

Benny throws himself onto Ethan’s bed, just far enough to have missed Ethan and leans in so that their shoulders touch, height difference forgotten for a moment. Their bodies touch from the exposed skin on Benny's arm down to Benny’s jeans scraping against the soft cotton of Ethan’s pajama pants. It’s then that Ethan notices the flecks of mud on Benny’s sneakers.

"Are you okay Benny? You're starting to freak me out."

Benny slips his hand into Ethan's and pulls it to his chest where Ethan can feel Benny's heart hammering through his rib cage. " _Something amazing_." Benny sighs, no longer looking at Ethan but out into the distance. The buzzing that radiated off Benny was loud but pleasant. Ethan recognized it as Benny's magical aura that would sometimes grow, especially after casting a spell effectively. Ethan wonders what spell could have brought this much bliss to his friend.

"Yeah, are you gonna tell me what?"

"It’s a surprise." Benny flashes Ethan a big smile and stands up abruptly. This throws Ethan off and he jerks back to keep from falling off his bed. "I just wanted to see your face before tomorrow."

"Here it is." Ethan offers a crooked and awkward grin.

"Cute."

Ethan almost chokes. "What?"

"I'm going to go now, I have some spells I want to try out. We'll walk to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Ethan manages. "We have that trip to the museum remember?"

"Oh! I'll be able to re-up grandma’s pancreas supply." Benny says with no further explanation. He smiles one last time before walking out of Ethan's room and soundlessly shutting the door behind him. In the morning when Ethan finds mud tracked across his bedroom floor, he realizes it wasn’t a dream.


End file.
